Animal instinct
by gaara-kiara
Summary: She thought no one needed her she thought no one cared but when she meets toad she allows him to see her softer side and when he abandons her in hope that she can find a better life will she forgive him or has her animal side already taken over


**The place was dark, and dingy the only source of light provided was from the cracks on the ceiling and the boarded windows. The family I once knew was now laying motionless on the floor. She was only eight these were the people friends, her family these were the people that helped raised her when no one else would, and she killed them like a predator she waited for the exact moment to pounce and she and she took the opportunity and when the animal instinct took over there was nothing she could do to stop it. Now she was all alone again but this time no one would help her she was the cub no one would fend for she was in both the animal and the human kingdom alone. Her golden eyes filling with tears.**

"**please forgive me I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I gave you warning that I could not control my animal half . Why? Why did you take me in?"**

**And with one last glance she picked herself up and ran. She didn't know to where she was running but she ran that was all that mattered at that moment running like always. **

**3 year skip~**

"**name?" **

"**she say's her name is Volchitsa sir." **

"**German?" **

"**Russian." **

"**Then what the bloody hell is she doing here in London?"**

"**She's one of them sir. It looks like she's been living on the streets for a while."**

" **Alright clean her up and give her a room next to the other one." **

"**Yes sir." **

"**Come along Colchis ."**

**Little foot steps followed closely behind. As soon as they started they stopped, her eyes shifting into every direction her, nostrils flaring she was trying to catch every scent, every detail of the halls. This place wasn't the best but it was better then anything she ever had. The paint was chipping, the walls were covered in mold, the floors were creaking, and the roof was leaking, the floor was covered in what looked like blood, vomit, and some sort of drink it smelled like grape and alcohol my guess was cheap vodka. As we walked to the end of the hall I noticed the doors weren't like the rest. These doors were metallic they had long claw marks running every which some doors even had bullet like holes in them. This was going to be a long night.**

**The next morning Alvin let me roam around the orphanage and he made it clear he didn't want me around any of the other children. It wouldn't be that difficult this place was half dead. There were a few noises here and there at night but the loudest ones were from the room next door from mine they were light sob's they belonged to a male child, but other than that everything seemed fine. After 3 years of being alone I felt as if I was entitled to the comfort of someone it was only human to feel needed but then again I wasn't your average human. With golden almond shaped slited eyes, baby sharp fangs, pointed ears, and sharp claws, didn't really classify as human to some. Maybe I could just take a quick peek by the playground. Alvin wouldn't have a way of knowing so there was no harm. I followed the sounds of laughter coming from outside they weren't that far off but I stopped at recognizing the laughter it was not one I found comforting it was the sound of mocking, ridicule, and disgust. I knew this laughter all to well it was one I tried to avoid for three years. Then came the taunts. "Warty Mortimer, warty Mortimer." they repeated over and over. Then came the memories. **

**4 years earlier~ **

"**The daughter born of a bitch Volchitsa the female bitch." laughter waved through the group. **

"**Hey Volchitsa how should I speak to you? Like this or in something your kind understands?"**

"**Ya maybe something like this woof, woof howl." **

**A smirk etched it self onto her face. **

"**I'm no dog I'm something you could never dream of why don't you let me show you?" her arm veins becoming an almost black color, her muscles becoming more visible, and claws extending.**

"**You're one of those monsters." **

"**No I'm on a whole different league."**

"**AGHHHH."**

**And like that the animal instinct took over.**

**Back to reality~**

**hey свое не настолько велемудрое для того чтобы выбрать на кто-то сспособностью убить людей вы не могли сделать его вне живо**

**Translation: (Its not wise to pick on someone with the ability to kill humans you might not make it out alive.)**

**I spoke nails destroying the concrete like walls with a disgusting noise resemblance to nails on a chalkboard. Lip thrown back in a snarl like manner.**

"**What are you?" **

**The kids were now backing down like a bunch of submissive wolves **

"**I'm the thing god hates, I'm the thing you'd hate to make angry." **

**I answered smiling with one whiff I caught the smell the delightful smell of fear.**

"**Scared of something?"**

**They scampered away with out even throwing back a second glance. The boy that was once in the Fetal position now made his way to his feet. **

"**I didn't need your help so don't expect a thank you."**

"**I don't remember ever asking for one Mortimer." **

**As she left the field his black eyes followed her every move. **


End file.
